2016 CFBHC Season
The 2016 CFBHC Division I FBS football season play of college football in the United States organized by CFBHC at the Division I FBS level, will begin on TBA, and will end on TBA. Bowl season will conclude on TBA with the 2016 CFBHC National Championship Game. Kickoff games Conference championship games Conference standings Conference champions Bowl Games Tuesday, April 21st, 2015 Armed Forces Bowl: UCF Knights 32, Miami Redhawks 24 Navy National Bowl: Wisconsin Badgers 35, Air Force Falcons 31 Zaxby's Heart of Dallas Bowl: Clemson 24, Kansas State 10 Bingo415's Land of 10,000 Lakes Bowl: Florida Gators 31, Army Black Knights 14 Foster's Farm Bowl: Ball State Cardinals 17, Boise State Broncos 14 Hawai'i Bowl: Mississippi State Bulldogs 28, Georgia Tech Yellow Jackets 7 Wednesday, April 22nd, 2015 Medal of Honor Bowl: Penn State Nittany Lions 38, UCF Knights 10 DescretoBurrito's Mile High Bowl: NC State Wolfpack 42, Northern Illinois Huskies 28 Boca Raton Bowl: Fresno State Bulldogs 20, Eastern Michigan Eagles 10 FranzKafka's Frozen Bowl: Connecticut Huskies 23, Kentucky Wildcats 21 Advocare Texas Bowl: Boston College Golden Eagles 13, Texas Tech Red Raiders 10 Thursday, April 23rd, 2015 Fiesta Bowl: Washington Huskies 20, Miami Hurricanes 14 Peach Bowl: Notre Dame Fighting Irish 21, Texas Longhorns 17 Weis' Weis Market Bowl: North Carolina Tar Heels 38, LSU Tigers 24 Gilden New Mexico Bowl: Stanford Cardinal 14, Cincinnati Bearcats 7 Popeyes' Bahamas Bowl: Arkansas Razorbacks 28, Ohio Bobcats 14 Friday, April 24th, 2015 Rose Bowl: Alabama Crimson Tide 33, Wisconsin Badgers 30 Sugar Bowl: Penn State Nittany Lions 24, Iowa Hawkeyes 17 Raycom Camellia Bowl: Marshall Thundering Herd 31, Toledo Rockets 21 Dangerzoneh's Bourbon Bowl: TCU Horned Frogs 38, Ohio State Buckeyes 35 Peony Bowl: Arizona Wildcats 9, Auburn Tigers 6 Saturday, April 25th, 2015 Alamo Bowl: Oklahoma Sooners 28, Utah Utes 14 Outback Bowl: Purdue Boilermakers 21, Georgia Bulldogs 10 Hyundai Sun Bowl: UCLA Bruins 34, Pittsburgh Panthers 21 New Era Pinstripe Bowl: Oklahoma State Cowboys 17, San Diego State Aztecs 14 Sunday, April 26th, 2015 Orange Bowl: Notre Dame Fighting Irish 33, Alabama Crimson Tide 30 Cotton Bowl: Washington Huskies 13, Penn State Nittany Lions 10 Buffalo Wild Wings Citrus Bowl: Michigan Wolverines 24, Missouri Tigers 21 Russell Athletic Bowl: Florida State Seminoles 28, Houston Tigers 17 Monday, April 27th, 2015 CFBHC National Championship Game: Notre Dame Fighting Irish 34, Washington Huskies 31 Final Coaches Poll Rankings College Football Head Coach Championship Playoffs Bowl Challenge Cup Standings Awards and honors Heisman Trophy The Heisman Trophy is given to the year's most outstanding player. Other Overall *Walter Camp Award (top player): Sean Jenkins, WR, North Texas Mean Green *Johnny Unitas Award (top sr. quarterback): Jarius Jones, QB, Iowa Hawkeyes *Chuck Bednarik Award (top defensive player): Tunch Richardson, ILB, Alabama Crimson Tide Offense *Davey O'Brien Award (quarterback): Norris Brooksheer, QB, Oklahoma Sooners *Doak Walker Award (running back): Mike Latta, RB, Florida State Seminoles *Fred Biletnikoff Award (wide receiver): Sean Jenkins, WR, North Texas Mean Green *John Mackey Award (tight end): Kendall Brandon, TE, Georgia Tech Yellow Jackets *Outland Trophy (interior lineman): Grey Brown, OT, Florida State Seminoles Defense *Dick Butkus Award (linebacker): Tunch Richardson, ILB, Alabama Crimson Tide *Rotary Lombardi Award (defensive lineman): Anthony Ortiz, DE, Oklahoma State Cowboys *Jim Thorpe Award (defensive back): Laurent Christensen, CB, Army Black Knights Special teams *Lou Groza Award (placekicker): Gino Chiaverini, K, Texas Longhorns *Ray Guy Award (punter): Jason Sochia, P, Notre Dame Fighting Irish Coaches *The Home Depot Coach of the Year Award: jmjacobs, Iowa All-Americans Offense *Quarterback: Norris Brooksheer, Oklahoma Sooners *Running Back: Mike Latta, Florida State Seminoles *Fullback: Michael Behrens, Arizona Wildcats *Wide Receiver: Sean Jenkins, North Texas Mean Green *Wide Receiver: Tai Miller, Oklahoma Sooners *Tight End: Kendall Brandon, Georgia Tech Yellow Jackets *Offensive Tackle: John Eaton, Penn State Nittany Lions *Offensive Tackle: Grey Brown, Florida State Seminoles *Center: Davern Lemmerman, Wisconsin Badgers *Offensive Guard: Boyd Buckley, Notre Dame Fighting Irish *Offensive Guard: Tavon Logan, Florida State Seminoles Defense *Defensive End: Anthony Ortiz, Oklahoma State Cowboys *Defensive End: Ryan Frey, Miami Hurricanes *Defensive Tackle: Anthony Beltran, Penn State Nittany Lions *Outside Linebacker: Brian Hernandez, Maryland Terrapins *Outside Linebacker: Patrick Murphy, Minnesota Golden Gophers *Inside Linebacker: Phillip Moore, Houston Cougars *Inside Linebacker: Tunch Richardson, Alabama Crimson Tide *Defensive Back: Laurent Christensen, Army Black Knights *Defensive Back: Mike Gradishar, Alabama Crimson Tide *Defensive Back: Khary Miller, Oklahoma State Cowboys *Defensive Back: Romulus Jackson, Fresno State Bulldogs Special Teams *Kicker: Gino Chiaverini, Texas *Punter: Jason Sochia, Notre Dame *